


Everything Wrong In Life

by Tbhmariska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbhmariska/pseuds/Tbhmariska
Summary: A short Rita and Barba story.This is my first story so go easy.





	

She wasn't much of a drinker. She had the occasional drink every now and then but I mean didn't everyone. She didn't know what is was but she couldn't stop throwing back the drinks. Her vision was so blurred that she didn't know how she managed to stumble out of the bar. The last thing she remembered was the cold air hitting her face before everything went black.

It was cold outside but he didn't mind. He was cooped up at the office all day and decided he needed some fresh air even if it was 12:30 at night. He buried his hands in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalks dimly lit by the over head street lights.

She laid on the cold concrete unconscious. A cut of her forehead dripping down her face which was now drained of color. Her eyes even shut could be seen pooled with tears.

As soon as he saw her he pulled out his phone as he approached her. He began to dial 9ll but before he did he saw her face.

He dropped his phone and fell to his knees beside her head. He tapped her cheek slightly then resorting to grabbing her shoulders shaking her violently trying to render her continuous.

“Come on don't do this…please” He mumbled to himself.

She faded in and out. Slurring her words so much they were incomprehensible. But the distinct words he could make out were, “no hospital.” Before unconsciousness washed over her once more.

He knew how it would look if he brought in one of Manhattan's very finest defense attorneys in intoxicated. She was drunk but even in her best state he know she wouldn't have wanted to go to the hospital.

He picked her up like a new bride. Clutching her body so close to his own he was sure she could head his heartbeat. He called over a cab and got in still holding her tight. In about five minutes they were at his apartment. He paid the cabbie and began to climb the steps to his apartment. As he rode the elevator up he began to think how the cabbie didn't even mention the unconscious woman in his arms but he didn't have much time to ponder because they had reached his floor. 

He unlocked his door and flicked on the lights. He set her down on the bathroom floor as he went to his bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes for them both.

He entered back into the bathroom dressed in sweats and his favorite t-shirt. He propped her up against the wall. He began to clean and patch up her head wound. When he was done he stood her up and took off her blazer and unbuttoned her shirt. He slipped it over her head so she was only in her bra. He slipped on of his old Harvard Law shirts on her. He took off her pants leaving her in her underwear. Luckily his shirt was long enough to cover her.

He picked her up again carrying her to his bed setting her down and pulling the covers over her cold body.

Be made his way to the couch and laid down closing his eyes. Sleep was about to catch up to him when he heard wails coming from his room. He walked back to his bedroom to find her sobbing.

“Rita.” He pleaded. She continued to sob uncontrollably.

He moved from the doorway to onto the bed. He pulled her into him and she immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest.

“Hey, it's ok I got you. It's all gonna be alright, you're safe now.”

She took a deep breath and continued to cry hugging him tighter.

Through her cries she mumbled his name.

“Rafael.”

“Shhh,” he soothed.”It’s okay cariño.”

He stroked her hair as her sobs faded and she finally fell asleep. And then he did too.

As he fell asleep he couldn't help but think why she would do this to herself. And as he did so he thought about everything wrong in life. He look at the city outside and then the woman curled up next to him and then drifting off to sleep.


End file.
